The Doctor and The Witch
by Sosoxxxx
Summary: What happens when two different worlds collide? Love, pain, friendship? Find out. Doctor/Hermione
1. Crash Landing

*For all the people who have already read this story i have had some trouble with my laptop. All fixed now trouble is forgot my passwords to everything cause it always did it for me, so new accounts for everything, thanks for waiting* This is my first story and it was inspired by a YouTube video. Thanks to AnamariaSparrow. All characters from Harry Potter go to J.K Rowling, and all those in Doctor Who go to Russel T Davies. Enjoy. Please R&R.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor and The Witch

Crash Landing

The Doctor's hearts had been broken before. When he lost Galifray that's when his hearts truly broke. He had never felt pain like this since that day when Galifray burned. He thought he had finally found someone to spend years with. But Rose was now gone. Suck in another diemension, and he was alone. He tapped a few buttons in the console and walked around to the other side of it. He slowly pulled a lever and was knocked over by the sudden jolt of the Tardis. He held on to the Tardis floor as it shook like an earthquake had hit the Tardis.

--

Hermione was standing in her Denfence against the Dark Arts lesson which Professor Lupin was teaching. They were learning about Boggarts, the Boggart is one of the most fearsome creatures in existence. It took the form of whatever or whoever the person who was facing it feared the most. Professor Lupin had introduced the class to a Riddikulus charm, which when used right can repel a boggart, but what really killed a boggart was laughter. The boggart was fortunately trapped in a wardrobe. The class formed a line with Ron, Hermione and Harry being first, second and third.

"Now remember class, boggarts can take the form of something you fear in the past, present or future, just a word of warning. Anyway, come on Ron you first." Lupin reminded them.

Ron slowly walked up to the wardrobe with a very scared expression on his face. Lupin flashed his wand at the lock on the wardrobe, it slowly unlocked and fell to the floor. The door slowly opened, and all that was on show was one very long leg. More and more legs started to slither out until there was eight very long legs coming out of the wardrobe. The room was completely silent apart from the faint sound of Ron whimpering. Suddenly the door was smashed open as a very large spider ran towards Ron.

"Wand at the ready Ron, wand at the ready." Lupin warned him.

Ron retrieved his wand from his pocket. He pointed his wand at the spider and just managed to stop shaking long enough to point it directly at him.

"Riddikulus" Ron whimpered.

The spider suddenly conducted roller blades on the end of it's eight legs. The line of students let out laughter as the spider tried to balance but failed.

"Very good Ron, very amusing. All right, next!" Lupin shouted.

Ron moved to the back of the line, as the student shouted praise to him. Hermione walked up to the spider waiting to see what it would turn into. She had never really thought what she feared the most, so maybe it would be something she would fear in the future. The boggart was no longer a spider anymore and it was twisting and turning trying to decide what Hermione feared. It suddenly chose it's form; a strange blue box. It looked like it was floting, twisting and turning. Hermione could just make out the words on the top of the box; 'Police Public Call Box'. The box stopped moving the doors opened and a man stepped out of it. He wore a three-piece stripy suit; his hair was sticky up in many different places. He was staring straight at Hermione, he slowly held his hand to her. She stood there silently for a minute or so. He lowered his hand and stepped into the box.

"Wand at the ready Hermione" Lupin shouted.

Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at the boggart. She had no idea how she would come to fear this man and this box, but it would be something she would have to figure out herself. Suddenly the whole room began to shake. Like an earthquake had hit the room. Hermione stared at the box as it suddenly looked like it was getting closer. The Box lunged towards Hermione as she realised that it wasn't the boggart, it was the real thing.

"Hermione, watch out" Ron screamed, as he and Harry ran towards her. But it was too late. They heard Hermione scream as the blue box landed right on top of her. That was the last that they saw of Hermione.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks. Please R&R! Next chapter uploaded soon. I know the chapters are short but I think people lose interest if the chapters are too long.


	2. Introduction

Okay second chapter. Please R&R! That's what keeps me writing.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor And The Witch

Introduction.

The Doctor was lying on the tardis floor. After the bumpy ride had finally stopped. He slowly got up and started to examine his body for any injuries.

"Arms, legs, nose, head, back. I'm fine."

But then something made him jump. One little sound. A girl, speaking. He turned around and there she was Hermione Granger. Standing right in front of him. Of course he had no idea who she was at the time, but he could not even begin to imagine how much this stranger standing of the opposite side of the tardis console meant to him.

"Hello?" The Doctor said in a very puzzled tone of voice.

Hermione was just standing there completely petrified. Not knowing where she was or who this man was.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a calming voice trying to comfort her.

"Who are you?" Hermione finally whispered. "Where am I? What is this place?" Her voice became louder and more aggressive.

"It's alright" the Doctor snapped. "I am the Doctor."

"The Doctor, Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor"

"The Doctor" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"That's me, hello" He waved at her which caused her to let out a little laugh. He smiled back at her knowing that she was no longer afraid of him.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"This is called the Tardis, Time and Relative Dimension In Space"

"I think I understood some of that, Space? Time?"

"Yes. I know you may find this hard to believe but, I am an alien. I travel .. in time and space"

"Wow, this is fascinating. Ok" Hermione said casually.

The Doctor was stunned, he had never met a single human who wasn't stunned by the fact that he was an alien who could travel in time. That is if people believed him in the first place.

"You seem to be taking this rather well"

"Well this is the first time I have had a connection with something supernatural"

"What?"

"Well you see, before I was transported here, I was in Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts?" The Doctor asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"Get out of here" The Doctor was gobsmacked. "You're a witch?"

"More like a witch in training" Hermione replied.

"Oh but this is brilliant, a witch!"

"The witch, has a name!" Hermione shouted. "Hermione Granger" She held her hand for him to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor"

"Brilliant to meet you too, Hermione Granger the witch, brilliant."

"Well I'm glad I make you so happy" Hermione said with annoices in her voice. She hardly thought this was the time to be joking around.

"Sorry"

A then it hit Hermione. The man in front of her. It was the boggart but only in the flesh.

"It's you" she whispered.

"What's me" he replied.

"You are my worst fear"

The Doctor stared at her looking puzzled. Then suddenly the tardis burst into life. The Doctor and Hermione fell to the ground. The tardis was active and flying, flying somewhere far away.

"What is it? What's happening?" shouted Hermione.

"The tardis it's in flight" the Doctor shouted back.

"And what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means, Hermione, we are travelling in time."

Thanks R&R not my best but the best is yet to come............


End file.
